


Unplanned

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: That Makes Two [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Tests, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After gaining the mark of Cain, Dean is informed by none-other than the man himself that he is expecting to be a father. Is this true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do an mpreg story! I apologize if Cas' personality isn't quite right. I've never written with him before.

Dean groaned as he vomited in the toilet for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He loved his bacon cheeseburgers, but they were _ruining_  his stomach lately.

"God dammit, Cas," Dean blamed. While it had been three days since Dean had been told that he would be having the angel's baby by Cain, it felt like seconds to Dean.

He had yet to tell the angel.

He still couldn't shake the thought that the demon could be lying.

It was impossible; he was a man.

But now he had the mark of Cain...

"You called?" Castiel asked after suddenly appearing behind Dean. The hunter groaned once again, flushing his sick and moving to the sink to wash his mouth out.

"Where were you?" Dean asked. Cas had his own life right now. He had been busy doing god knows what in order to help with the cure for the mark, and had been trying to track Cain to no avail. Dean really didn't want to come into contact with him again, though.

"I was researching," Castiel answered. "Do you...require anything...?" the angel asked awkwardly.

"No I don't 'require' anything," Dean said. He finished washing his mouth out before walking toward the library of the bunker. Castiel followed. "What's up, Cas?"

"The...ceiling..." Castiel trailed off.

"You know what I mean," Dean said. "Why are you here?"

"Because you called me," Cas answered.

"No I didn't," Dean argued.

"Your words were, 'god dammit, Cas'," Castiel said. "You usually say something like that when you are upset with me."

"God dammit, Cas," Dean repeated, rubbing a hand over his face in exasperation.

"You've said it again."

"I know what I said." Dean began to walk to the garage of the bunker, grabbing his keys on the way there.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked as he continued to follow. He had been worried about his boyfriend ever since the mark had been cast on his arm. He hadn't been acting like himself since then.

"I gotta make a run to the store," Dean said. "You need anything?" Of course the angel didn't need anything - he was an angel.

"No," Cas answered. "I'll be doing research with Sam when you return."

"Got it," Dean said, getting into the impala and speeding out of the garage.

The eldest Winchester found himself standing at a convenient store staring at the pregnancy tests. He figured if this was true, then one of those god awful tests had to tell him the truth, right?

Dean picked up the cheapest one before he began to walk to the register. He made a detour to the candy isle and grabbed, well, pretty much everything he could get his hands on. By the time he made it to the register, he had half the candy isle in his hands alongside the pregnancy test.

"Girlfriend, huh?" the sixteen year old cashier with a pimple covered face asked.

"Yep," Dean fibbed. His items were rung up quickly and he took the bag back to the impala.

For a while, Dean sat in the impala, wondering if he should get a motel or something to take the stupid test. He decided against it, not wanting to worry Sam and Cas. They were still worried about his issues with the mark. He began to wonder if it was the mark that made him this way.

_Guys can't get pregnant,_  Dean thought to himself. _I'm a fucking man!_

Driving back to the bunker, Dean sneaked the bag of treats and surprises into his room. He grabbed a bag of licorice and the pregnancy test, sneaking into the bathroom without having Sam or Cas see him. While a part of him wondered exactly where they were, he was glad for the temporary privacy.

Dean stared at the packaging for a while, trying to figure out how it worked.

"You just pee on the fucking...?" Dean asked himself. "If I fuck up the first one, there's three more," he finally said, grabbing one, unzipping, and letting go on the tip of the stick.

After soaking the thing, himself, and his bathroom, in urine, Dean set the test on the counter before going back to reading the instructions.

"There was a fucking cup to dip it in?!" he shouted before suddenly quieting down. He didn't want Sam or Cas to hear him from wherever they were hiding.

Dean groaned, but managed to pee in the little cup he found in the package, taking the new-found dropper, and gently dropping the pee onto the testing strip. He waited for both the test, which were listed to take about three minutes.

After washing his hands from the urine, Dean ate his licorice while sitting on the toilet lid, waiting for the tests to be finished.

He stood and glared at the two sticks.

Two lines.

The box indicated that two lines indicated a positive result.

"God dammit, Cas..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't know where Sam and Cas were, and he really didn't care. He needed to be alone and think things through. Like, how this was even possible. He was a man! Sure, he currently had a certain demonic mark on his body that could have been the cause of this, and Cas was totally an angel, but a male pregnancy? This was beyond weird, and he didn't know how to handle this.

"Dean?" Sam's voice suddenly brought Dean away from his near-breakdown in the bathroom. He didn't even feel like he was still locked in there. "Dean, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here," Dean answered, trying to level his voice. The test probably wasn't wrong, but wouldn't Cas sense something like this? It could be from his grace issues, but he wasn't sure. "Is Cas with you? He said you guys were researching or something."

"Yeah, he's in the library," Sam answered. "But, Dean, why are you locked in the bathroom?"

"Can't a guy get a little privacy with a vintage Busty Asian Beauty copy?" Dean joked. "I'll be out in a minute." He needed to clean the urine off of everything and dispose of those awful pregnancy tests.

"You got a boyfriend for that now, Dean," Sam said with a small laugh before walking away from the door. Dean took that opportunity to begin cleaning everything.

Once the urine was cleaned, Dean threw away the pregnancy tests, placing his - now empty - package of licorice on top. They would never find them this way.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, meeting up with his brother and boyfriend in the library, where Sam said they would be.

"Hey, guys," Dean said, grabbing one of the books the two had discarded earlier. "Any progress on the research?" A brief thought entered Dean's mind. What would happen to the could-be baby if they found a cure? It wasn't like he really wanted it anyway. They couldn't afford any attachments in their life, and a baby was definitely an attachment.

It wasn't like Cas wanted a baby anyway. The dude was busy, he had grace problems right now.

"Not really," Sam said with a disappointed sigh. "We're working really hard, Dean."

"About that..." Dean trailed off. "Maybe we could hold off on the research thing?"

"Why?" Sam asked. "We don't know what not finding a cure is gonna do, Dean. We need to keep looking."

"I just think we oughtta take a break," Dean said.

"We can't afford a break," Sam said. "We gotta keep pushing. You're my brother; I'm not gonna let you die over this." Sam then walked out of the room after slamming the book shut in frustration.

Dean sighed. "The kid wants to research, then gets mad that I don't want to and runs off away from the research."

"Why do you want to stop the research?" Castiel asked. "You had been perfectly all right with doing this before."

"I've gotta lot to think about," Dean said. He knew he should include Cas in this. After all, he _was_  the...other..father. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"If you'd like, we could take about it when you're more comfortable?" Castiel suggested.

Dean nodded. "I'd like that." He then walked to his - stash of candy - bedroom and laid down in bed. He didn't want to function right now.

When Dean awoke, Cas was sitting beside him in his bed. At first, it had caused Dean to jump, but after realizing it was just his boyfriend, he calmed.

"I apologize for startling you," Cas said.

"You didn't scare me," Dean responded.

"I heard your heart rate increase."

Dean paused. "You hear...anything else?"

"Anything else?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed. "Cas, I'm-"

"GUYS!" Sam's voice sounded throughout the bunker. Dean and Cas were immediately on the move and they made it to the bathroom where Sam held up two positive pregnancy tests. Dean groaned.

"What is that, Sam?" Cas asked.

"It's a pregnancy test," Sam answered. "And it's positive."

"How do you know?" Dean asked this time. He had thrown away the box as well, how would Sam had known whether it was positive or not unless he had read the instructions?

"Because I know what a positive pregnancy test is," Sam said. "Dean, you got something you wanna explain to me and your boyfriend over here?"

Castiel then turned his gaze to Dean.

"Well?" Sam pressed.

Dean bit his lip. "I was just about to tell you that I'm...pregnant."

"What?" Sam and Castiel both asked.

"How is that even possible?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Dean said. "I think it has something to do with the mark and maybe even something with Cas' grace."

"My grace is weak," Castiel said.

"I know, but maybe it was just...advanced with my mark?" Dean suggested. "I have no idea."

"No," Cas said. "My grace is weak, which is why I wasn't able to detect something like this before."

"What gave you the idea you could possibly be pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Cain said something about me being a mother at my last run-in with him," Dean answered. "I thought it was utter horseshit, but then I come here puking my cuts out and having weird cravings. So I thought it would be funny if I took a test, and here we are."

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said. "That's why I wanted to hold off on the research for the cure. We need to research angel demon human hybrid babies first."

"You know hybrid means...two different species...not three," Sam said.

"Shuttup."


End file.
